


Gloves

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gloves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsneverjustheartdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsneverjustheartdisease/gifts).



Sherlock could tell John how the gloves were made. How they were tanned and finished. He studied it after noticing John’s lingering stare at his hands on cases, on walks, on errands. What was John’s fascination? After a case one evening, his glove’s fine stitching brushed John’s flesh. Goosebumps formed on his arm and John’s. Since neither of them were chilled, he investigated further. He noted the contrast of dark leather against John’s skin while grasping John’s wrist, heightened senses: John’s nose flared, his pulsed raced. Upon returning to Baker Street, John bent down to remove his shoes, and Sherlock slapped John’s arse with his gloved hand. What a curious response. A pleasant sting and John groans and springs. Gloved hands cup his face as they kiss.

 

[](https://imgur.com/tIiYrN8)

 


End file.
